


The Crystals in Our Stars

by Dracoravebird



Category: The Dark Crystal
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Mating Bond, Mild Gore, Morning After, Multi, Romance, Skeksis-Typical Violence, Skeksis/Gelfling, Three-way Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoravebird/pseuds/Dracoravebird
Summary: In another place, in another time, in an age of wonder, skekLeth the Assassin must navigate life through love and loss, and the many challenges posed both by politics and prophecies.





	1. An End... and a Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Crystal Cracked... and events were set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- skekLeth, The Assassin  
> Profile --> https://dracoravebird.deviantart.com/art/Profile-skekLeth-706245489  
> Appearance --> https://dracoravebird.deviantart.com/art/skekLeth-Face-705752929  
> And --> https://dracoravebird.deviantart.com/art/skekLeth-Attire-705753054  
> \--------- --------- ---------  
> \-- Tavan  
> A gelfling servant, loyal to the skeksis, especially his master, skekLeth.  
> \--------- --------- ---------

No one was certain what had happened. There was a flash, and a thundering boom. Dazed, disoriented, the two halves were in a panic for a long while before moving to the opposite sides of the Crystal Chamber.

Then, there was… one. One of the beaked ones, with golden features, glossy black hair, and a purple mane down his tail.

He sat, sobbing uncontrollably like an upset child, glancing around himself fearfully but limbs too shaky and weak to move after such an event. Tears streamed down his face, along the black markings of his face. His other half stepped closer, as if to comfort him, but he was having none of it, lashing out with talons that seemed strangely overgrown, black like his hair. The action of swiping at her made him fall backwards on the floor and he scooted further away, shakily managing to sit back up.

“He’s going to faint if he keeps breathing like that…” One of the beaked ones remarked.

“You.” Another called. “Stop that.”

The command yielded no result beside him hissing at them if any came too close.

Fear. Confusion. An unknowing dread deep within that could not be quelled. He did not know who they were. Who HE was. What any of this was. Something inside him felt wrong and empty and cold, and it only made him curl in on himself, wailing in dismay.

One of them moved behind the crying one, stepping quietly and carefully. He screamed and failed as arms wrapped around his chest from beneath his own arms. The hold was secure, and while his secondary arms reached back to scratch at the attacker, his main hands couldn’t get a good reach. The figure behind him hissed—No. Not hissing. Shushing. Lulling.

He sniffled with a strained hiccup, his struggles tapering off until he was still in the figure’s arms. The figure behind him rested their chin on his head, and when someone else stepped closer, they hissed for them to get away. Turning in the stranger’s arms, he embraced them, burying his face against their chest. His breaths began to slow and relax as the figure holding him purred softly.

One of the… the not-beaked ones shuffled closer but remained out of reach, clasping her hands.

“Calm down, brother. Everything… Everything is going to be alright.”

While he glanced at her, he then hid his face in the beaked one’s chest, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to force the hurt to go away.

\---------

It was… still confusing. Days after, they had managed to sort out their names, and a prefix to distinguish their peoples.

He was one of the skeksis, skekLeth. His other half, urLae, had tried to speak with him, but he did not feel comfortable around her. Or any of the urru. Rather, he stuck close to his fellows, whom were juggling recent events with keeping the castle in order. One of them, skekEkt, had made them some simple but pleasing garments from what he could find.

The one to comfort him had been a great, strong skeksis named skekMal. Muscled. Intimidating. At first, the idea of such a creature holding him scared Leth, until he remembered how comforting it was. Afraid of upsetting him, the others left him be as he sat on the floor away from them, listening to the heated debate taking place.

“They want to… to reunite us!” skekSo cried in anger, seething.

skekUng looked over at skekTek. “Would it be possible? What would happen?”

“It could work.” Tek rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Or, it could very possibly kill us. Considering the workings of arcane separation, the change is most likely irreversible.”

“It could kill us?!” skekLach repeated in a booming tone. “Cast them out! Throw them out of the castle before they can make such an attempt!”

skekSil looked over at Leth, hesitating a moment before asking. “What do you think, Leth?”

“M-Me?”

“Yes, you.” skekVar nodded. “Everyone should have a chance to voice their thoughts.”

Leth fidgeted, talons clacking together before he swallowed the lump in his throat and stood. On long, wobbly legs, he slowly and carefully walked up to his comrades. They made room for him, skekNa reaching a hand out to steady him by the shoulder.

They had just come into existence, and these… beings. These… uru, wanted to risk killing them all simply because they thought it would bring back a sense of balance? It was scary. It was… wrong. Who were they to make such a decision? Better they all be separate and live than together and dead. At least until they had a better grasp of what was going on.

“I-If we cast them out of the castle, we risk them being attacked by animals. We could die by accident. A few of us, or all of us.” Leth thought aloud. “But if we arm them, they could… they could try to force us to follow their plan.”

Quietly, So considered this, and several murmurs coursed through the group.

skekLi frowned, and spoke the phrase no one wanted to. “Better a few then all.”

They gazed at him.

“And we have no idea of knowing who would die. Do we want to risk us all going?”

“He’s right.” skekVar sighed heavily. “As unpleasant as this is, the alternative is worse. We have no choice. Casting them out is for the best.”

“Agreed.” skekSo concluded. “Var, Lach, Gra, Hak, you four will assist me. The rest of you stay here. Mal, Sa, look after them.”

“B-But what if you need help?” Leth questioned.

“We won’t. The five of us are the strongest. They will not best us.”

Those words offered little comfort. He shuffled closer to Mal, the group watching them depart the Crystal Chamber in silence, likely to try and catch the urru off-guard.

“Everything will be fine.” Mal told him.

Leth sheepishly pressed his brow against the larger, stronger skeksis’ shoulder. “I hope so…”

\---------

While the urru protested, they left peacefully.

For a few days, things were fine. The skeksis were uncertain what to do with themselves, and began fixing up the castle’s décor. They divided tasks among themselves, and those without a task aided the others. There was not much to do, though Mal and some of the others went out hunting for something for skekAyuk to cook, so they could stay fed. In this respect, Leth felt… useless. Uncertain what to do, he meandered from place to place in the castle until skekOk took pity on him and had him run errands. If anything, it would get the other used to using his strange, uniquely gangly legs so he didn’t trip over himself as much.

After these first days, a solemn mood settled over the castle. There were two casualties of the exile. Much to everyone’s alarm, skekHak died first, followed closely by skekYi, the pair screaming as bites and lascerations appeared on their skin. Their kin were unable to do anything besides watch in horror, though Var rushed into the fray to hold Hak still and keep him from killing one of the others as he flailed and swiped at unseen foes. Yi went more quickly, after a bite to his throat bled him dry on the floor. The others suffered a few injuries. Scrapes, bruises, and scratches, mostly. The fact only two of them perished was a miracle.

Zok immediately proceeded to orchestrate funeral rites for the pair, whose ashes were scattered on castle grounds.

It terrified Leth, but after how his kin had reacted to him before… he tried to contain it. Tried to rein in the tears that threatened to spill, and forced himself to breath. He answered questions with head-motions and gestures, as his voice was too high in his throat to use. Leth wanted to be strong. To help his kin move past this. Hak and Yi, like the rest of them, had known the risks.

Bottling up such emotions was difficult. Far more than Leth had ever thought it would be.

He hoped it would get easier in the future.

\---------


	2. A Title Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some titles are desired and prestigious. Others, less so.

“Leth!” skekMal slapped the slighter on the back with a hearty laugh. “You should come hunting with me! Shed some of that gloom you’ve been carrying!”

skekLeth gave him a doubtful expression, one side of his mouth lifting in a mild sneer. “I’d rather be alone right know.”

“Hunting is a good pastime!” The larger insisted. “I’d think you’d enjoy it, sneaking around the way you do!”

The slighter pouted. If Mal was coming to him, then he was desperate, and the others were too busy to indulge him. Hunting. It had become Mal’s obsession of late, much as the others had latched onto different facets of life and found them enjoyable, earning titles for themselves. Now, it was more a sport than necessity, and skekAyuk was never wanting in ingredients for their feasts. Leth, however… He could not say what his was. He had not found anything that had caught his interest. Nothing he could apply his skills to.

“Come, friend! We don’t have all day!” Mal chuckled.

Leth sighed. “As you like, then. I’ve nothing else to do.”

“Mm! As I thought! Come. I have a perfect spot in mind. Let us hope that these clothes Ekt made for you don’t give you away to our quarry.”

The remark made him glance down at his blue suede shrug and sheer, green silk halter. However, Leth was not given much time to contemplate it before the larger grabbed him by the hand and dragged him along. He may have taken issue with it, normally, but with Mal… well, he could not find it in himself to be angry. Mal had a way with him few others did.

The pair left the castle grounds, Mal carrying the weapons he had crafted himself of bone, metal, and leather. Leth merely followed him. They ventured past the fields around the castle and into the wooded areas beyond. Grass rustled against their legs as a breeze swept in off the mountain peaks around the great valley. It eased Leth’s frayed nerves, the slighter falling into step beside his comrade.

The grove they stopped in was familiar to Leth. He and the others had stayed here many times, whether for picnics, or to gaze up at the stars, or simply to bask in the sun. Wind caused the long grass to continue swaying and rustling softly, along with the leaves of the numerous trees.

“Here. You have a keen eye.” skekMal led him to a tree. “Climb. Tell me if you can see any tracks from up there.”

“What kind of tracks?” skekLeth questioned, peering up the length of the towering, aged wood.

“Any. I’m not picky, today.” He removed something from his belt and handed him something. “Here. In case you see any animals in the branches.”

Slowly, carefully, he took the dagger in hand, watching pale dusk light glint along the hilt down to the gut-hook at the end. With a sigh, Leth shifted the blade to his secondary hands, the talons of his main ones digging furrows into the wood as he hefted himself up the trunk. His tail swayed behind him, balancing him to some degree. Of all the skeksis, Leth was the best climber, though skekSil could make a decent effort when it was called for. Key word, WHEN.

Reaching a branch, he halted, vivid teal eyes taking in the scenery. He saw only one set of fresh tracks. They were from—Leth’s gaze snapped down to his companion. Mal was busy observing the day-old tracks of some landstriders. A shadow moved behind him through the grass. There was no way. Not enough time to reach the ground before…!

Leth turned, grabbing the knife from his smaller hands and leaping from the tree with a hiss. Turning, Mal sputtered. Blood arced through the air. A line of it splattered across Mal’s beak. His dark eyes went wide in astonishment. Leth knelt straddling the back of a marshreed cat, the loaned dagger buried deep between the beast’s shoulders, its namesake blunt quills flat along its back beneath him. Breathing hard, Leth withdrew the blade, his hand shaking as he slowly handed it back to its owner.

“Ha!” Mal boomed in a pleased tone.

The volume made Leth jump, but his eyes remained on the creature. His heart was pounding, palms sweating. The slighter skeksis was uncertain what he was feeling. Pleased? Relieved? Nauseated?

“This will make a fine trophy for you!” He clapped a heavy hand on the slighter’s back. “That’s the shortest hunt I’ve ever been on!”

“It almost killed you, fool!” Leth grumbled, though his expression was blank.

“Come! Help me bind its legs. We’ll take it back to the others.”

\---------

The attention, the feeling of his fellows fawning over him, made Leth more uncomfortable than he anticipated. Impressed as he was, skekSo decided that it was time he was given a title. Their emperor questioned them both, and after Mal explained it – rather animatedly – So gave Leth the title of Assassin. Such skill was worthy of such a title.

But, like everyone else’s titles, it came with duties. They were still sorting out one another’s positions and hierarchy. As the strongest, largest, and most organized of them all, skekSo was in charge. As his Assassin, Leth would be at his beck and call… to kill on command. To stalk, corner, and kill from the shadows. It made him shudder.

The others were engaged in a dance, skekLi playing beats on a drum he had made from a pelt Mal had given him, a hoop of reed, and some metal pieces that clacked together against the hoop when he beat it in a certain way. They danced in pairs, between courses of Akyuk’s fine cooking. However, Leth found he was not cheered up by such things, nor did he have much appetite this evening.

Finally moving away from the night’s festivities, Leth stepped out of the palace and moved to the gardens. Even outside, he could hear music from the night’s feast and the happy cackles and cheers of his kin as they reveled. While he normally found pleasure in such things, he felt no real need to indulge in it, for now.

“mmmmMMMMMMmmmmm.”

“Sil.” Leth turned with a sigh, the Assassin’s pale features seeming to glow in the moonlight.

The Chamberlain smiled, moving towards him, the other’s light silk robe flowing about his slim form, sleeves baggy, and its length held closed with a crimson sash. Not far behind him was Ung, the General fidgeting with the leather belt of his armor, adjusting his sword where it rested at his hip. When he looked up, he gave a great harrumph, folding his arms.

“The castle gardens are no place for the guest of honor, Leth.” skekSil chuckled softly. “Come inside, won’t you? Mal is about to have a toast to you!”

“I’d rather not.” Leth told him with a pout, expression flat.

“Why not?” Ung grumbled, again wrestling with the belt before giving up and glaring mildly at him. “You killed something worth bragging about.”

“And if I don’t WANT to brag about it?” The Assassin sneered at them, and quickly bowed his head with a sigh. “Apologies. I’m… out of sorts.”

Arching a brow with a tilt of his head, Sil stepped closer. “Out of sorts? How so?”

He ground his teeth, turning away, rubbing his hands together. “I… felt something. When I killed. I feel… Odd. Sticky. And…”

Sil and Ung shared a look, shortly before the General gave a noncommittal grunt. “Well, come inside, anyways. A drink and some of Ayuk’s fine cooking will take care of your mood.”

“Or,” Sil gave his counterpart a sharp look, “I could take you to Tek and he can fix you a sedative. Get your nerves settled, so you can rest tonight.”

For a moment, Leth pondered it. His shoulders slumped in defeat. “One toast, Ung. Then, I’ll take Sil up on his offer. Fair?”

“Fine.” Ung grumbled. “Let’s go. We’re probably already late.”

\---------

Leth found he was unable to sleep, even with the sedative. Try as he might, there was no sleep to be had. No dreams. Nothing.

Grumbling to himself, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, the floor chilly against his feet. A shudder quaked down his back as he pulled on his usual gown and shrug, the material creaking softly. The halls were abandoned at this hour, naturally. Most people were asleep. The silence was blissful. No questions. Just himself and his thoughts.  
Assassin. That was what he was, now.

That TERRIFIED him.

Leth understood the need for the other positions. Each one of them could be justified, even the Servant Taskmaster, the Generals, and the Hunter. Hell, even the Collector and Mariner. But… Assassin? Why was that needed? What was skekSo planning? Leth growled under his breath, grinding his teeth back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back as he walked. To anyone who WAS awake, and saw him, he looked almost like a pale golden ghost. His fair skin reflected light well, and his talons were all painted with gloss to make the obsidian color shiny.

Assassin.

In the silence, he tried to put a positive spin on the word.

Perhaps skekSo was worried they would be attacked? They were a prosperous people, and were thus in charge. That would make sense. Eliminate the instigator to keep their kin and their charges safe. But… there were many ill intentions behind the title, as well. Far more ill ones than good ones. It was beyond unnerving. It was frightening. Worrying. At this, Leth shook his head. No. He was overreacting, as he often did when he came across something like this.

By the Crystal, he was such a fool. He had skipped the entire banquet! Ayuk was probably devastated. That entire dinner had been prepared for him! In honor of his title! Making a mental note, Leth decided he would need to find some way to make up for it. Perhaps by bringing the Gourmand a fruit or something he had not cooked with before.

Yes. That would work.

But then, there was skekSo. How could Leth have been so selfish as to not be there when his title was given?! There would be no fixing that. Nothing besides diligence, hard work, and loyalty.

Groaning to himself at his own stupidity, skekLeth turned and headed back towards his room. He needed some sleep. He could sort out the rest, later.

\---------


	3. Nightly Pursuits

Standing in attendance beside the throne, skekLeth largely tuned-out the conversation between skekSil and skekSo. Leth was there because his chief duty as Assassin was to pick out deceptions and possible dangers… such as when the subject of foreign negotiations came up. 

“The next matter,” skekSil looked down at the stack of missives in his hands, “is the matter skekMal wished to discuss with you. He didn’t believe it was important enough to address first-thing, but he didn’t specify just what it was.”

He turned to the Assassin. “skekLeth, find the Hunter and bring him here. We will confer on this matter.”

Leth bowed his head respectfully before descending the dais and striding away.

At this hour, he knew, Leth and the other warriors were likely in the training yard, sparring with one another. True to this assessment, such was where he found them. Currently, Lach and Ung were testing one another with sparring-blades that glinted in the midday sunshine, while the others stood off to the side, offering tips and pointers. Leth had sparred with them now and again, but did not quite match their prowess, despite the Hunter attempting to remedy that when they had time.

“Leth!” Mal greeted, striding over to him with a smirk. “Care to join us?”

“I can’t, I’m afraid.” Leth chuckled. “The Emperor has requested your presence.”

“Very well, then. Lead the way.”

He turned, striding back into the castle, the Hunter behind him and soon beside him. Only when out of earshot in the middle of a wide, arched-ceiling hallway did Mal speak again with a notable mischief in his tone.

“Perhaps tonight, after dinner, you might join me on a jaunt?” Mal questioned, trailing a hand teasingly down the more slender skeksis’ back.

Leth arched a brow at him, watching him from the corner of his keen aqua eyes. “What sort of jaunt would make you look at me like that?”

“Something special. Just for you and I. It’s been a while since we’ve spent time together.”

At this, Leth was unable to restrain his smile. “Very well. We’ll slip away after dessert. Then you can show me this ‘something special.’”

Mal snickered, letting his hand rest on Leth’s hip until they neared the throne room. Then, he drew his hand away, the pair entering the great throne room and bowing their heads to the Emperor.

“skekMal the Hunter, and skekLeth the Assassin.” Sil announced when they entered.

“The Chamberlain informs me that you had something you wished to discuss.” So supplied, watching the pair carefully. “Though I wish you would be more direct in such things in the future. It is for me to decide the importance of matters. Not you.”

“Of course. My apologies, sire.” Mal nodded at the order. “Yesterday, whilst I was hunting, I came across a village. It was filled with strange little people speaking, and they were trading with taller, thinner folk, though not as tall as us.”

Leth gasped softly at the notion while Sil hummed, and So silently furrowed his brows in piqued curiosity.

“The pair were speaking, and it was clear from accent that the taller folk did not speak the little ones’ language fluently, but they understood one another.”

“What else?” skekSo questioned.

“I didn’t approach, my lord. I worried I would be spotted. But I saw no weapons or guards. They look like a peaceful people. And after trading, the little folk allowed the tall folk to stay at their village, where they danced and feasted.”

“Strange… Gather everyone here. We’ll convene on the matter.”

\---------

Mal recounted what he saw to their kin as a whole before skekSo charged Mal and Leth with observing these peoples and learning more about them. He would not risk sending a diplomat until they knew more and could be certain these people would be peaceful towards them.

The pair packed some supplies for a trip into the wilds. Naturally, this trip began that evening, with the jaunt Mal had asked him to accompany him on. Stars glittered across the stars like a thousand gemstones. No clouds could be seen, and while it was a bit chilly at night, Leth would not complain. It was beautiful, and if anything attacked them, Leth knew Mal would defend him. That, and after spending some time teaching the Assassin how to better defend himself, they could at least make a go of it if any animals attacked them.

“Why did you bring me here?” Leth yawned as they entered a familiar grove. The very same one where he had earned his title.

Mal smirked at him briefly before giving him a serious look. “Do you trust me?”

The Assassin blinked at him, attention coming back to the Hunter. “Of course I do. With my life. What kind of question is that?”

“Because…” The Hunter leaned closer, resting their beaks flush side-by-side. “I want you to run.”

“You what?” It was quiet. Barely-audible.

While his expression was soft, there was a strange fire in his eyes. “I said, I want you… to run.”

“And… if you catch me?” skekLeth swallowed hard with a shudder.

“When I catch you.” skekMal’s smirk returned. “It’s a surprise.”

He felt his blood rush in two separate directions from the other’s tone. Towards his face, and towards his nether-regions. After some trepidation, Leth nodded in agreement. He had dreamed. Fantasized. They were almost too busy for physical intimacy. It was then the Assassin understood that Mal had planned this evening as a special treat, just for the two of them, and it was going to happen, orders aside.

Leth nodded with a barely-audible purr.

“Then run.”

And he did. Leth turned and sprinted off into the forest. The bounded over knotted roots, slid beneath a fallen tree, and leapt small puddles. His movements were silent, save for the swish of wind from his speed. He could not hear Mal behind him, but he could sense him. The thrill of what they were doing sent his heart pounding, his pulse in his ears and heart in his throat.

His mind was fogged. Leth could only imagine what Mal would do to him when he caught him. It was exciting. New. Vaguely scandalous and full of passion. The same passion he often felt when they sparred and Mal managed to pin him – usually because Leth got flustered and slipped up, or purposely did so to feel the warmth of the Hunter’s strong touch. Even while running, Leth could feel warmth coiling in his belly, pooling in his loins. There was a subtle throbbing through his quim that made it more difficult to flee.

Just when he started to feel winded, just as he reached a smaller grove beneath a great brella tree beside a creek, Leth squealed as he was tackled into the grass, the pair tumbling down a short hill into soft, lush tufts. From the warmth and familiar scent, he knew instantly who it was. The Assassin could no help the bubbly cackle that left him as strong arms wrapped around him from behind.

\---------

Even before he was fully awake, skekLeth registered just how sore he was, and how the various scratches and bites across his skin throbbed painfully. He was aching and sticky, and from the soft snoring behind him, he was the only one awake.

Slowly, he slid out of his partner’s hold beneath the Hunter’s cloak, getting to his feet. A wince crossed Leth’s face as he stretched. Several joints popped and only once he was on his feet did he notice the ache he felt inside. Leaving his shrug and halter where they lay in a pile beside skekMal’s shendyt, he strode away to the stream beside the grove. The water was pleasantly warm thanks to the sun, soothing his aching body as he inspected himself and washed away the evidence of a rather eventful night.

“That explains why it hurts…” Leth muttered to himself, washing away the few droplets of blood along his inner thighs.

He could only assume Mal had been a bit too… enthusiastic, with their coupling. It had been wonderful, to an extent, as Leth had no idea it would feel good to mingle pleasure with slight pain. Presently, it left something to be desired.

“Was I too rough for you?”

Leth turned where he stood in the slow, hip-deep water to see Mal seated on a boulder, watching him. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

He smirked. “Good.”

“Feel free to join me.”

“I’ll keep watch and go after.”

\---------


	4. Courtly Affairs

Mal and Leth were able to observe that the two peoples were indeed peaceful, and likely posed little threat to their kin. When they returned, skekUng and skekSil were tasked to head out and handle the first meeting. The Chamberlain was quite skilled in politics, after all. Ekt prepared fine tunics and cloaks for all to wear, to showcase their prosperity and wealth when they met this strange race of new people.

The language of these “Gelflings” was surprisingly simple. Far simpler than anyone could have anticipated. It was easy for the skeksis to learn, and having that language in common was more than useful, though some Gelfling words were skipped, broken, or rough. They had many words that the skeksis tongue just had no use for.

Leth tried to avoid the party of delegates whom came to visit the castle. Sil had informed him that they were uneasy with his title. The very idea their court had an Assassin worried them. So, while he did try to avoid them, he did not hide, either. A few would see him out in the courtyard, sparring, or on patrol around the halls of the castle. Being able to see him put them more at-ease with him, which was a relief.

For now, he had an errand. The Chamberlain had informed him that the Scientist wished to see him. Walking the halls, fresh from a bath after another romp with skekMal, hands clasped behind him as he was lost in his thoughts, Leth soon came to the castle laboratory. It had been reorganized and put in order again, skekTek still trying to figure out what storage system for alchemical ingredients worked best. There was a chair near the Scientist’s desk, where Tek sat going over some notes.

“You called for me, Lord Scientist?” skekLeth questioned as he strode into the laboratory, hands clasped behind his back. “I confess, I’m at a loss for how I could assist you.”

From behind his desk, skekTek gazed up curiously, adjusting his monocle. “Nonsense, Lord Assassin! You’re very intelligent. And honestly speaking, I just need you to disrobe and sit in the chair.”

Following the passive wave given at the chair in question, Leth arched a brow. “To what end?”

“I’m cataloguing various forms of skeksis biology, if only for posterity. You’re a special case. The only one with digitigrade legs.”

“Must I disrobe, though?”

“Yes!” Tek insisted with an indignant squawk. “I must see what other differences your body may hold!”

“Did you do this with Ung, as well?”

“Yes. Much to his chagrin. Now please…”

Sighing, Leth removed his shrug and halter, as well as the gilded collar he wore. They were set aside in a neat pile on a bench, and he seated himself in the velvet-cushioned examination chair, trying to force himself to relax and get comfortable. Tek grabbed some parchment and a pen – the latter being his creation so he would not have to dip it repeatedly – sitting down in a chair across from the Assassin. To his relief, he did not ask about the various bites and scratches along his shoulders and neck. Leth had no desire to explain them.

The scribbling of a pen on paper could be heard, both writing and sketching. Tek took many notes on the taller’s unique build. No doubt his digitigrade stance gave him more speed, as did the fact the talons on his feet could not even remotely retract. Likewise, his hand-talons were overgrown. Long, sharp, and black. They could retract, to a degree, but not nearly enough to hide them. There were no quills to be seen amongst Leth’s back-feathers, which were the same glossy black as his braided hair and his markings.

It was disconcerting to just sit there, nude, in the middle of a room. All of Leth’s knives were hidden in his shrug. All he had was his talons. Enough mishaps on hunts with the hunters had taught him such a fear, to the point where he felt more naked without weapons than he did without clothes. It was enough to put him on-edge, but he did his best to be patient.

“Fascinating.” Tek mused, almost to himself. “No wonder only Mal can keep up with you. Very fast. Very streamline.”

“Well… thank you.” Leth fidgeted in his seat. “Are you almost done?”

“Yes. That was all I needed. You may get dressed.”

Sighing in relief, Leth quickly redressed, pulling his clothes and jewelry on.

\---------

A thud and a grunt echoed through the gardens, followed by soft panting for breath. Squinting in the midday sun, skekLeth peered up at his opponent. skekMal gazed down at him with a smirk, lifting the dull training blade from the Assassin’s throat. However, instead of letting him up, he leaned over the slighter, a keen look in the Hunter’s dark eyes.

“You’re getting better!” Mal chuckled, resting his beak beside Leth’s with a soft purr. “Combat comes naturally to you.”

“I have a good teacher.” The Assassin replied, brows curving upwards in surprise at how… forward, his comrade was being since that night in the grove.

“Heh. Yes. You do.” Finally pulling away, he took the slighter’s hand and pulled him to his feet. “There’s something I need to ask you.”

“Oh?” Leth brushed himself off. “Such as?”

“I’d like to form an alliance with you.”

He blinked, puzzled. He had heard this mentioned among others. “Alliance?”

“Don’t worry. It’s just a way to share work more evenly and efficiently. The emperor’s idea. But this will be… a private alliance, yes? Just between you and I.”

Gritting his teeth, Leth glanced about before gazing upon his comrade. The idea itself was great. It was a good idea. But the way it was said… dark and vaguely predatory… that made Leth uneasy. The Assassin nodded mutely. Despite the tone Mal used, he knew the Hunter meant well. He simply had a habit of speaking in that familiarly strange manner.

“Hah! I knew I could count on you.” He rested a hand on Leth’s shoulder. “At least we can rely on each other if we need a good, clean kill.”

“At least.” Leth nodded, the idea settling well with him, mouth curving into a modest smile. “Another round?”

“Absolutely!” skekMal laughed. “We’ll see how long your daggers will last against my sword!”

\---------

The catacombs.

Leth found he enjoyed this place. It was quiet. Usually desolate and empty. Few people came here. Frankly, he was surprised no animals were nesting down here. The Assassin often found himself on long walks through the dark, enjoying the quiet away from the near ceaseless festivities. Even down in the dark tunnels beneath, he could hear the echoes of Gelfling music and skekLi’s drums.

A sound drew his attention. Echoing around him in the quiet. It made the skeksis cock his head, tilting it this way and that. Down the hall, in a corridor to his left. One hand fell to rest on one of his daggers, his tail rising off the ground to prevent drag, silencing his movements. When he drew closer, the sounds became more clear. A familiar voice, grunting and hissing in pain.

“skekOk?”

The Scroll-Keeper jolted violently with a startled yelp. The action made him slide down the wall to the floor, the smaller skeksis grimacing as one hand pawed at his ankle.  
Leth was at his side in an instant, kneeling by him. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“I… may have had too much to drink. I tripped and fell through one of the alcoves in the banquet hall, got turned around… I don’t know. I ended up here, and tripped. Hurt myself.”  
Mindful of his talons, Leth examined the historian’s ankle. “It’s a bit swollen. Probably a sprain. I’ll help you up and get you to Tek so he can look at it.”

“That’s not neccessa—Ah!” Ok cried out softly as he was suddenly pulled upright and leaned on the Assassin’s shoulder. “Well… If you insist.”

“I insist.” He confirmed, guiding the Historian through the dark tunnles.

“Thank you.”

“Not a problem.”

\---------

“skekLeth? … Leth? … LETH!”

The assassin jolted. “Do what now?”

His gaze came to the rather cross expression of skekZok, the priest not looking the slightest bit amused. “As I was asking you… Did you move the mirrors, as I asked?”

“Yes. I did.”

Zok’s eyes narrowed, the only sound for a long moment being the chimes hung along the walls of the Ritual Chamber – away from the Crystal to keep any mishaps from occurring.

“I did! I moved all the mirrors downstairs to a safer location and covered them with sheets, to prevent any further issues.”

“Good.” The High Priest nodded. “You’re rather distracted today.”

“Just thinking.”

“What troubles you?” Zok rested a hand on the Assassin’s arm.

“I just… You’re close to So, right?” Leth questioned, looking over at him.

“I prefer to think I’m close to all of you.”

“Then, could you tell me… I’ve been thinking a lot about my title and I confess, I’m not certain what use there would be for an Assassin.”

“You don’t care for your title?” Zok clasped his hands in his sleeves, concern etched across his features.

“No, I love it! I’m honored to have it! It’s only…” He sighed heavily, shoulders slumping. “I just don’t know what my title is intended for. It carries a very negative connotation.”  
He arched a brow.

“It makes interacting with the dignitaries… difficult.” Leth’s gaze fell to the floor. “I want to learn more about the Gelflings. About their way of things. But they’re all afraid of me.”

The High Priest gave a gentle smile and a nod. “You know how So is. He likes things to have a profound… impact. But I think your title is more intended for defense. We have no reason to attack, after all.”

The words brought some measure of comfort and relief.

“Try not to trouble yourself. Give them some time, and they’ll come around.” Zok patted his shoulder. “Will I see you at the Sun Ceremony, tomorrow?”

“Yes. Absolutely.” Leth nodded, forcing a smile. “Thank you.”

\---------

“Hmph.” General skekVar looked over the pages carefully. “These are good maps, Leth.”

“Thank you.” The Assassin nodded where he stood at the other side of the table.

“You’d be better suited as a cartographer than assassin.”

Silence followed the statement. Leth’s mind wandered back to the conversation the previous day with skekZok. Even so, he was able to keep a straight face, despite his claws clicking together when he fidgeted with his hands. It was brief, and he caught himself, mentally cursing the habit he was still attempting to break.

Var’s keen, dark green eyes rose to meet his teal ones. “Come now. I can tell the title makes you uncomfortable. We all can.”

Leth frowned. “I appreciate what title So felt he could give me.”

The General looked him over carefully and nodded. “I figured as much. But I’d be careful, if I were you.”

“Careful?”

“Your title carries some dark connotations. The Gelflings and Podlings must be assured that you are an assassin in defense.”

“They already know that. As do I.”

“Good.” The taller skeksis turned his gaze down towards the charts. “Have you seen skekGra and skekLach?”

“I believe they left on a jaunt just after lunch. They spoke of going on an excursion with Mal.”

“Ah. I see…” Var gave a grim sort of expression.

“Is something wrong?”

“Hm? Oh. No, it’s nothing. I had a disturbing dream last night and I find it lingering past its welcome.”

“Oh.” Leth gave a nod, the beads of his braids reflecting light from the window. “I understand. Do you need anything else? If you desire company, I wouldn’t mind staying.”

“That’s fine. I’m sure you have things to do.” Var waved a hand dismissively, still looking over the maps.

Bowing his head, the Assassin turned to leave, only halting at the doorway for a brief glance over his shoulder, before disappearing into the hallway.

\---------

“Ta-dah!” skekEkt cried as she pushed the doors of her parlor open.

There was a collective gasp and numerous murmurs amongst her fellows. There were several mannequins – one for each of them – with elegant and heavily decorated new robes. Each was labeled by a small sign at the foot of each mannequin. There were several layers of silks, velvets, lace, and brocade. Jewelry seemed universally present.

Bewilderment was quickly turning into excitement. Even for skekLeth. He approached the garments meant for him. Suede and thicker silk. Leather. And a piece of armor for his back, comprised of black and purple chitin. Light, but strong. Leth saw several belts, all made with throwing-blades and his daggers in mind.

“We’re the Lords of the Crystal! We must look our best, no?” Ekt rested her hands on her hips with clear satisfaction.

“This is marvelous, Lord Ornamentalist.” Chamberlain smiled, running his fingers over the red material his robes were comprised of.

“How did you manage to make functional armor?” skekUng glanced at her as he, the Hunter, the Collector, and the Mariner examined their outfits.

Ekt gave a bubbly little laugh. “I had some help.”

Leth glanced her way, his bright teal eyes meeting her pale amber ones.

“Well? What do you think, Lord Assassin?”

“They’re wonderful.” He nodded, peering up at his garments. “Thank you for making them as functional as they are stylish.”

“But of course!”

\---------


	5. Little Things

“You two are bickering loud enough that I can hear you from the gardens.”

The voice from the doorway made skekSil and skekUng jump slightly, the warrior’s hand falling to his sword. It halted there when they saw it was skekLeth, much as they expected. There was a dry expression on his face, his piercings glinting beneath his hood. They were still unused to seeing them, enough that their minds felt the need to take note every time they saw him.

“What’s the matter, this time?” Leth gave them a slight slip of a smirk, striding into the parlor with them where they sat playing chess.

They glanced at one another, and after a moment, Ung gave a roll of his eyes and wave of his hand.

Sil cleared his throat.

“We are friends, are we not?” Leth questioned. “But I understand if you don’t want to share.”

There was a long moment of silence. For the Assassin, it was uncomfortable. There had been more secrets going around lately, but with how many arguments he had helped these two – and others – with, he hoped he could help them again. There were several more moments that passed, a servant bringing refreshments and refilling Sil’s tea. Once they had gone, the Chamberlain finally spoke up.

“We’re considering entering a private alliance.” He explained. “And the Commander is concerned about my discretion.”

“You two seem to be doing better than Mal and I. So that’s a start.” Leth shrugged.

“mmmmMMMMmmm… That is true.”

Ung groaned, a hand coming up to rest over his brow. He did not want to think about how loud the Chamberlain was, much less the Assassin.

“I will admit,” Leth said carefully, “things seem to have… changed. Secrets, and dalliances. And the Emperor has been asking me to do more patrols. Does it seem strange?”

“What? No!” skekUng snapped, looking at him in disbelief. “We have relations with two other peoples, now! We must remain vigilant!”

He considered this, keeping a straight face when Sil rolled his eyes.

“Yes. I suppose you’re right.” Leth acknowledged.

“Of course I am! We cannot afford to show weakness and risk being usurped by these ‘Gelflings,’ or risk having them run to the urru and helping them with their plots.”

Sil nodded. “That is a valid possibility. If these Gelflings are so peaceful, whom would they turn to if they learned of the urru and believed them more powerful?”

Leth smirked. “Looks like you two can still agree on things.”

The Chamberlain and Commander glanced at one another before leering at him mildly, earning a snicker from the assassin.

\---------

Something was amiss. Leth could not place what it was, but SOMETHING… It nagged at him, lingering in the back of his mind as he sat in the gardens, thinking it over.

What did Sil and Ung have to fear from others knowing about their union? There were only so many of them. Virtually everyone knew about one another’s business or dalliances. Ekt and Ayuk made no great secret of their relationship, and while Na and Tek were more discreet, it was obvious they were involved. Var and So, Gra and Lach, Sa and Li… Zok, Ok, and Shod had even formed a trine! Why would it matter whether or not others knew?

A heavy sigh left skekLeth, the end of his tail flicking.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard jeering and boisterous laughter. Curious, skekLeth stood and peered over the hedges that formed a wall around the gardens. He watched as Mal, Gra, and Lach walked off castle grounds with supplies in hand, off for a long hunt in distant lands. A little frown crossed skekLeth’s features at this. Again, Mal had not come to him to invite him, nor had he even mentioned that he was heading off on a jaunt. It was clearly intended just for him and his alliance.

Leth felt a pang in his chest. It had been almost a month since he and Mal had time to themselves. Waking up alone was beginning to take its toll. Sighing, he left the hedge wall, striding among the flowering bushes and trees that were being tended by the Gelflings whom had given themselves over to work as servitors in the castle under Taskmaster skekNa.

Picking a tree, he seated himself beneath its boughs in the shade, resting his elbows on his knees. It was a hollow feeling. A feeling like that day so long ago when they were born. Or the day that Hak and Yi had perished at the hands of wild beasts because the urru were too weak or too passive to defend themselves. He took a shuddering breath to calm himself, forcing his feelings down as he had learned to do some decades – Centuries? – ago, when they were much younger. He would be strong, as his people needed him to be.

“My lord?”

A small voice drew him from his thoughts and, when he blinked and looked beside him, he saw a young Gelfling servant looking at him with concern.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes. Just under the weather.” Leth told her, voice soft and reassuring.

“May I sit with you? I could show you how to weave a flower crown!”

The request and declaration surprised him, but he chuckled and nodded, crisscrossing his legs as she sat across from him in the grass among flowering ivy and bushes.

\---------

Tossing and turning seemed unnaturally loud in the Assassin’s personal chambers. It was windy outside, rain pattering against the windows and thunder rolling in the distance. It still felt strange to sleep in his own bed again, but it felt too painful to sleep in Mal’s rooms when the Hunter was away, as well as feeling intrusive.

A low sigh left skekLeth, whom pushed the blankets aside and sat up. As he stood, he snagged his silk robe from the bedpost and slid it on. Quiet steps carried him to the window, one hand holding his robe closed as the other pushed the curtain aside. It was a cloudy but beautiful night. He imagined Mal and the others were camping on high-ground, someplace dry with a campfire. It had been so long since he had gone with them. Perhaps skekMal simply needed some time to himself.

What secrets were his fellows trying to hide? Besides their romantic affairs? Was it connected to the spike in arguments, of late? Was it a fluke? Were these secrets dangerous, or were they little private matters?

It troubled him… but what troubled him more was the fact he would not find out until he had more time to observe his fellows.

\---------


	6. A New Light

Years came and went, passing in a sort of fugue. More often than not, skekLeth did not know what day of the week it was, not the time of trine. Hundreds of years passed. Countless seasons. Leth did not know when the changes settled in, despite observing them as they arrived one after another after another.

When courtly politics grew more complex. When the fire in skekMal’s eyes grew more intimidating, and he stopped asking Leth along for hunts entirely. When the Gelfling and Podling servants worriedly spoke of disappearances, and strange predators in the night.

Physical changes came, as well. He could not move as easily as before. None of them could. Leth found his joints were achy and he was easily tired. He had decided to remain barefoot, and resigned himself to a shuffling gait to save energy. With his claws and the stiffness of his fingers, he could not braid as easily, instead coiling his hair into long dreads.

“Na, we mustn’t…!” That voice. Leth recognized it easily as skekTek. “Someone will see!”

“Not if yer quiet.” Na growled, alongside the rustle of cloth.

skekLeth paused by the doorway of the laboratory before turning and silently striding away, back down the hall. The plush carpets Ekt had placed served only to better muffle his footfalls. Footfalls that were already undetectable thanks to decades and centuries of practice. He didn’t want to interrupt them, nor did he wish to make them nervous, considering recent events.

Few ongoing in the world happened suddenly. Leth had learned this by keen observation. After the gathering last week, after that decree, Leth found himself contemplating what had led to this. Honestly, skekSo had never seemed as paranoid as such a decree would hint. But now… Now, all the little things finally added up and made sense.

Forbidden from intimacy of love, under pain of banishment, or death.

Remembering those words made Leth sick to his stomach. He had been contemplating asking skekMal if he wanted to try… But that future was gone. Seeing the Gelfling servants with their own children did not anger him, nor make him jealous, per se. It made him… sad. Sad. Such a weak little word. But even so, the melancholy of the idea nagged at him. And while he and Mal had once been inseparable, he had scarcely seen the Hunter since that law was announced. Obviously, some didn’t care.

Leth paused where he stood in front of the doors of the Hunter’s chambers. Most had gone to bed by now, so there was little risk of being seen. There was a long moment of hesitation before he finally knocked upon it. Shuffling and heavy footfalls came from within, shortly before the door was jerked open with enough abruptness that the Assassin nearly yelped. The Hunter was garbed in his nightclothes, wild mane bound back with a braided leather string that was decorated with carved bone beads.

“What do you want?” skekMal questioned.

“I wished to see you.” skekLeth supplied, tilting his head. “You’ve been distant. Are you well?”

“I’m fine. Don’t pester me with such questions.” He glanced around, glaring at nothing in particular. “Go back to your rooms. Before someone notices you.”

The door was closed rather loudly before Leth could properly retort.

\---------

Leth started watching his fellows a bit more closely some time ago, but now even more so. From the shadows, he eavesdropped on various banters. Many relationships he had observed became stiff, and fraught with arguments, some little, and some more volatile. Some hung in there. Silent conciliations or metaphorical retreats. They would meet in secret, in quiet hours away from others.

For a while, skekLeth attempted the same. After the fifth attempt was rebuffed, he gave up and retreated down into the catacombs of the castle, away from the rest of his kin. It was a good place to think, though he did his best to avoid Sil and Ung when they were… working out their issues, as it were, in one of the dark alcoves. At least the others had decided to sneak off to one another’s rooms or placed of occupation to do such things.

Things had changed. But not entirely so. Almost a week after the decree, Leth had been creeping through a dark hallway when he heard two familiar voices. Hidden in a doorway behind one of the torches to keep from casting a shadow, Leth listened, and watched the reflection off the decorative sconce across from him.

“You desire heirs?” skekVar questioned.

“Of course I do, you twit.” skekSo hissed, pushing the doors open to his chambers.

Both sets of footfalls strode inside, and the doors closed.

Heirs. Was that the reason? Not wanting competition for the throne? Would the ban be lifted, later? So many questions. Leth padded closer, tilting his head to both watch the hall and listen to the conversation within. Yet, he heard nothing. The doors of the Emperor’s rooms were far too thick to eavesdrop like this.

With his partner out of the question, skekLeth knew there was one person he could go to. A close friend.

He waited until the coming morn, after breakfast, before inviting skekLi out for a walk in the gardens. The Satirist went with him eagerly, in a huff since no one was taking interest in the new dance he had orchestrated compared to dances in previous years. The perceived insult to his work was more than enough to ruffle his feathers. It was a sunny day, the servants bustling busily around the gardens to attend the few plants that seemed to be wilting, or pulling the weeds that seemed to have popped up overnight.

“What is it you wished to talk about?” Li questioned.

Leth led him to the far end, beside the fruit trees the pair often favored for private conversations. “I overheard something, and I wanted your opinion.”

“Oh?”

He turned his back to the castle and faced Li, so no one could read their mouths. “I heard skekSo speaking to skekVar last night, late in the eve. So stated he desired heirs. I was unable to hear anything, after.”

Li rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Strange… The good Emperor is trying to secure the throne?”

“Possibly. Doesn’t want any competition for it. Such were my thoughts.”

“I don’t like the feel of this.”

“Neither do I.” Leth agreed with a frown. “With no children, there will be no more of us. There are enough of us that we could avoid inbreeding, if we’re careful. Maybe.”

The Satirist considered this carefully for a long moment before his face lit up with glee. “I’ve an idea!”

“Well? What is it?”

“We could take a pair of servants. We teach the Gelflings our ways. Even if there’re no more of us, we could make a go of keeping skeksis culture alive.”

“That’s a brilliant idea.” Leth nodded, considering. “We’ll need to choose carefully. Someone whom is trustworthy and amiable.”

“Agreed.”

\---------

Leth and Li spoke to no one of their idea. They did not know if any of their fellows would like the notion, or take offense at it and report them to the Emperor. Even their bondmates would not know. They attended several Choosings after that, but skekLeth could not find “the one,” as Li had put it. Not until some months later.

Early in the day, after breakfast but before his morning patrol, skekLeth made his way to the throne room for the Choosing that had been planned. When he arrived, several Gelfling delegates had brought their prospective youngsters, whom had just come of age. These young ones, like those before them, were eager to offer their services to the Crystal Lords, some excited and some nervous.

The conversation died down as the Assassin entered. His hood hid his features and expression well, but his true disguise was his stance. Leth’s stance was feeble, belying hidden strength. It was another decision he had made in light of recent events, in the hopes it would make So reconsider his ruling – if Leth was weak, it could be inferred his young would be, as well. Some of his fellows were convinced he was sickly – it had saved him from skekAyuk’s decadent cooking more than once. By now, Leth was glad he had trained himself to walk flat on his feet, though he could rise to his normal stance if need be.

“mmmmMMMmmmm. skekLeth, Lord Assassin.” Chamberlain announced where he stood upon the dais, beside the Emperor.

“My apologies, royal sire, for being tardy.” Leth bowed his head respectfully, piercings glinting in the torchlight. “I was in the middle of something.”

skekSo arched a brow, but let it slide. “As highest in rank for today’s choosing, you may choose first, Assassin.”

The Gelflings present gave one another uneasy glances. Likely because of the connotations behind his title. Leth took it in stride, as it had never really changed. He shuffled forward and glanced about at the prospective servants. He would not pick a fearless one. He needed one with some common sense. They came in many skin-tones and sizes. Many shapes of face. Gelflings lived much longer than Podlings, so if he was to invest in this nest-egg that Li had schemed up, it would need to be a Gelfling.

Finally, his eyes settled on one in particular. Tall for his people, with hair the color of wine, shorn and bound into a wolf-tail. Dark, honey-brown eyes stared up at him, wide in a mixture of unease and intrigue. Gingerly, mindful of his talons, Leth rested his hand on the lad’s shoulder.

“What’s your name?” Leth questioned.

“Tavan, m’lord.” The lad answered. “My name’s Tavan.”

Nodding, he looked up at skekSo. “I choose this one.”

skekOk, whom stood on the other side of the throne, nodded and recorded his Choosing.

“Come. I have patrols to attend to.” He led the Gelfling away and out of the room by his slender shoulders. “You will walk with me.”

“Yes, m-m’lord.” Tavan shuddered.

“Calm yourself, lad. Why are you so uneasy?” Piercing teal eyes focused on him from beneath his hood. 

He swallowed thickly, glancing behind him even as the throne room faded down the length of hallway. “Just rumors, m’lord. It’s nothing.”

“Rumors?” Leth cocked his head. “Such as?”

Panic was close to setting in. He needed to be honest. Before he angered his new master. “It’s just… I’ve heard people talk. About your title. Between the disappearances and his Lord Hunter, people are wondering why a royal assassin is needed. Sir.”

“I thought as much. Rest assured, my position is purely in case we are attacked. As for the disappearances…”

From his shorter height and the angle it provided, Tavan could see the flurry of expressions flit across the skeksis’ features. Sadness. Irritation. Some hidden knowledge. Maybe Leth suspected someone in particular was responsible. But not at liberty to say. For a long moment, the only discernable sound was the sound of the Assassin’s odd, shuffling gait from his apparently too-long feet, and the sound of his coat and tail dragging the floor.

“Believe me when I say that if I knew for certain who it was, they would pay dearly.” Leth huffed, grinding his teeth.

“They… would?” Tavan questioned in surprise.

“Yes. I’m rather fond of Gelflings. Your people have a rich culture. Fine music. A gift with nature we don’t seem to have. Most of my potted plants are withered where they would flourish in the care of your people.”

“Perhaps I can help?”

“Perhaps.” Leth chuckled, mouth curving into a little smile. “For now, we must discuss your duties as my servant.”

“Yes, sir.” Tavan nodded, now more at-ease.

“As Assassin, I must patrol the castle once per morn and once per night for any signs of intruders, be they animal or person. I must also make observations on the behavior of others, and anticipate possible threats. I will teach you to do the same.”

“You will?”

Leth halted briefly, glancing about. “Come closer.”

Tavan stepped nearer to him, and watched the taller being lean down to speak softly in his ear.

“The emperor banned intimacy and children. And we will not live forever. So, you are my apprentice as much as assistant. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. I plan to teach you much, Tavan.” Leth straightened, wincing and rubbing his lower back. “Perhaps when we are gone, you and the other servants could carry on in our place.”

“I should keep this a secret, then.”

“Yes. You should. I’m glad you already have some abilities in deduction.”

Tavan gave a sheepish little smile. “Thank you. For trusting me with that kind of…”

“Trust begets trust. And there’s no point in keeping that a secret. Better now than an inconvenient time.”

\---------


	7. An Accident and Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a time in the Golden Age when things started taking a dark turn... but who started it? The Emperor? Or a member of the court bordering on madness?

Tavan was uncertain what to make of skekLeth. He was… less imposing than he first thought. Quiet. In truth, between them, the Gelfling was the one who did much of the talking. Leth did not seem to mind, however, answering what questions he had and chuckling occasionally at his remarks.

It felt odd, to speak to a being whom had been alive before his parents, and his grandparents. Beings whom had ruled the land forever, and were so deeply connected to the Crystal that some groups of Podlings even believed they were divine.

“Anything, today, m’lord?” Tavan asked, walking alongside Leth down the great hallways of the castle.

“Yes. We have some business with the Chamberlain later today to give my weekly report.” skekLeth supplied with a nod. “How are you adjusting to the castle?”

“Good. I still get lost now and then. It’s such a big place. But the other servants help me, when they can.”

“Any problems?”

“None sir. Well… I delivered your letter to the Lord Hunter today, but he seemed… rather displeased with me.”

“Mm. Don’t mind him. skekMal behaves that way with nearly everyone. But if he makes you uncomfortable, you may hand the letter off to another to deliver.”

“Thank you, sir.”

The pair continued walking, their path taking them through the halls of the castle. It was alight with sunshine from the open curtains along the windows. New decorations had been hung, crafted of fine and colorful materials. Tavan was enamored with the designs, and the hues of red and purple.

Just as they came close to passing the lab, and explosion sounded, punctuated by flying glass and smoke. Tavan had no idea what was happening, and gasped in surprise as his master suddenly rose to his full height on the ball of his feet, rushing forward with unnatural speed. The Gelfling ran after him, only stopping when he saw the flicker of flames and coughed at the stench of smoke on the air, hearing the skeksis call out the name of a fellow lord.

“Tek?! TEK?!” Smoke burned Leth’s lungs as he pushed over what remained of the doors and shoved crates aside. “TEK, ANSWER ME!”

A low rasp sounded somewhere nearby.

Leth’s keen eyes caught the glint of blood amongst a few smoldering flames. Tavan gasped in surprise as he watched his master flip a heavy wooden table off the Scientist’s smaller form. The timber slammed against the floor, cracking with a thud. It revealed another skeksis, this one badly maimed. There was blood… everywhere. The Gelfling felt bile rise in his throat, a hand covering his mouth.

“Tek!” Leth knelt beside the scientist, pressing his hands to the wounds. “Tavan! Go to the hall! Bring me the curtain ties! Now!”

Without a second thought, Tavan rushed out into the hall. He frantically went to every window he could, tearing off the curtain ties. He did not register the presence of other servants, much less the impatient questions. He simply grabbed the strings and ran back to his master. Leth snatched the ties from his grasp, tying them off as tourniquets.

skekTek rasped low in his throat, dazedly reaching out. His hand fell to the Assassin’s arm, gripping weakly. Leth tried to remain calm, but he was failing.

“Just hang on! Just hang on…” 

\---------

It had taken some time to stop the bleeding. Tavan sat beside the wounded skeksis, as his master had ordered, watching over him while an argument continued in the other room. It was in their native tongue, something Tavan did not even remotely understand, but the quarrel was heated, and displeased. One side against the other.

The figure lying in the bed beside where he sat groaned, shifting weakly. “Leth…”

“Please be still, my lord.” Tavan begged in a hushed tone. “M-Master skekLeth will be back soon.”

There was the slam of a door, and the voices had fallen quiet. Tavan swallowed thickly, wringing his hands. A sigh of relief left him when Leth returned, still at his full height instead of his shuffling gait. He strode over to the bed, giving the Gelfling a reassuring stroke across the head even as he stared down at his fellow lord.

“skekTek…? Can you hear me?”

“Yes.” Tek rasped.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“Was looking into explosive properties… fire-flowers…” He trailed off, hacking violently.

“Just take a deep breath. Go slowly.”

The Scientist did so. “Listen. Infection will set in. I need you to amputate.”

Leth glanced down at the maimed remnants of Tek’s right arm and leg. “You want me to…?!”

“Need to. Can’t move them. Can’t feel them.” Tek coughed, and shuddered. “The infection will be lethal.”

Tavan stared at the pair in shock, his features pale as he watched mixed emotions flit across the Assassin’s features. All of them negative. Fear. Worry. Nausea. Unease. Even so, Leth nodded mutely.

“Ngh…” The Scientist shook his head. “Cut off blood supply… sever at the joints by cutting tendons and ligaments… cauterize… layer bandages with healing herbs. I have salves in… cabinets…”

Leth’s brows furrowed as he watched the slighter skeksis fade from consciousness.

“M-My lord…?” Tavan’s voice was on the edge of an uneasy whimper.

“Shh.” Leth gently smoothed his hand over the lad’s head. “Everything will be alright. You did well.”

“What should I do?”

“Go get some rest. I’ll have some servants more experienced in healing assist me. I’ll retrieve you in the morn.”

Meekly, Tavan nodded, casting Tek a worried glance before sliding off the chair, and slipping out of the room.

Leth watched him go, and frowned. He did not have it in his heart to tell Tavan what they had argued about. He did not find it in himself to tell him that some of his fellows said to let the Scientist die. Part of skekLeth still did not believe it. Of course, the idea had infuriated skekNa. Ung and Var had to keep him from tearing out Lach’s throat, holding the Taskmaster back by the arms.

Hence why slow and nearly silent footfalls coming through the door did not surprise him. Leth gazed up, seeing the Servant Taskmaster. Na’s gaze was focused sharply on his mate. Uneasy steps carried him closer.

“How is he?” Na muttered.

“He held on long enough to ask me for help.” Leth confessed. “Na, I’m uncertain how to tell you this…”

His gaze snapped to the Assassin.

“He told me that a lethal infection would set in unless… unless we amputate the maimed limbs.”

The Taskmaster shivered violently, but nodded. “Tell me what you need. You’ll have it.”

“Bring me the servants most experienced in the healing arts. All of them. We can fall back on their collective experience.”

\---------

The surgery had been difficult, but in the end, Tek survived. Na hovered protectively by his bedside, and the servants were attentive. skekLeth watched a moment from the doorway, checking up on them, Tavan at his side. While the Gelfling had been shaken by the experience, he was relieved to see his master’s fellow lord was still alive.

Not everyone was so happy about it.

Tavan stuck close to his master, holding his sleeve almost childishly despite being a grown Gelfling man. Then again, compared to such aged creatures, maybe he WAS a child. Either way, Leth did not mind. If anything, the servant was grounding him, keeping him sane as he went over what happened in his head over and over. Not the explosion, but the debate that had ensued afterwards. He couldn’t comprehend what had happened. Why there had been a debate in the first place. It made him uneasy.

A low growl and a dark silhouette drew Leth’s attention. While Tavan immediately fled to the other side of him, the Assassin knew very well who it was. There would be no avoiding it, this time, and Leth was not comfortable enough to let Tavan leave his side. Not after what happened, and how touchy Mal’s temper had grown over the years.

“skekLeth.” The figure strode forward.

“skekMal.” Leth replied calmly, not afraid, but not relaxed.

“Still angry, I see.”

“How could I not be? You and your comrades suggested letting him perish.”

Tavan’s eyes widened, a hand coming up to cover his mouth.

Unfazed, Mal stepped closer, the two now within reach of one another. “It would have been kinder to.”

“Kinder to…?! Can you honestly say he would rather die?!”

“Can you honestly believe he would rather live?”

Leth’s maw sneered, exposing jagged fangs.

“Now…” Mal ran the pad of his thumb across the Assassin’s cheek. “You know very well what his life will be like, now. Did you save him, or prolong his misery?”

“You sound like you WANT him to die.” He accused and pushed the other’s hand away with the back of his own, claws still – metaphorically – sheathed.

The Hunter’s brows furrowed upwards and his eyes narrowed.

“What is WRONG with you? With you and your whole alliance?! What you, Lach, and Gra suggested…! It’s murder!”

“Don’t raise your voice to me.” Mal hissed at him.

“I’ll raise my voice to the damn Emperor if need be!” Leth’s voice bordered dangerously close to a shout, and he paused, forcing himself to take a deep breath.

In an instant, Leth understood what was taking place. Whether it was old age that was making his kin so bitter, some form of midlife crisis, he did not know. All that he knew was that it made him sick, and he had a sinking feeling it was only get worse from there on out. The notion made him guide Tavan closer to him by his shoulders, his suspicions all deepening from the event that had nearly befallen them.

“Good day, Lord Hunter. I’m sure you and your true alliance have better things to do that speak with me.”

The Hunter sputtered in shock at the coldness of the dismissal.

“Come, Tavan. We must continue our morning patrol, and we have an appointment with Lord Chamberlain, this afternoon.”

Tavan mutely nodded, glancing worriedly between the two, but following without question.

\---------

“I just… I don’t even know what’s happening, anymore.” skekLeth sighed heavily, frowning beneath his hood.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic.” skekLi quipped, walking alongside him. “That’s my job.”

Silence was the only reply. The pair were striding through the castle gardens, petals scattering on the wind to fill the air with a sweet smell. The Podling and Gelfling servants paid them no mind, focused on keeping the fruit trees and the various flowering bushes and vines health. Leth glanced about. The task seemed to be more difficult of late. Many of the plants in the gardens had inexplicably withered, and had to be replaced. It was troubling, making him wonder if some blight had come over the root system – Tavan had mentioned that could be a problem with Gelfling crops.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Li blinked at the question, gazing at his friend. “How do you mean?”

“It’s as if Mal isn’t even the same person anymore… And with how saving Tek actually warranted a debate with his alliance… I just…”

Halting, Li stopped the Assassin by the arm. “Now listen here. If I know Mal – which I do – I say the lummox is just… bored.”

“Bored?”

“Y’know. Expert hunter no longer finding pleasure in what he does. So he just takes it out on everyone else. Same with Lach. Var is just off wrapped up in his own thoughts. Or too far up his own arse to notice anyone else.”

Leth snorted at the notion.

“Give him some time. He’ll come around. Everyone will, eventually. They just need time to adjust to old age. ‘Til then, cheer up! You wanna look like Var before you hit 1000?”

At this, the assassin managed a weak, almost broken chuckle. “I suppose you’re correct. Thank you, Li.”

“Anytime, friend! Anytime.”

\---------

Tavan did not mind assisting the other lords. Since Tek had no servant of his own, he had been loaned to the scientist, whom was still recovering from the… surgery. He was not yet used to using the limbs he had designed and built with the assistance of his… Mate? Parnter? Either way, it left Tek in a bitter mood. The Gelfling could only assume that it was because Mal and his fellows had voted to kill him.

Sitting on a small stood beside the scientist’s new desk, where skekTek sat writing on a strange, slanted thing with a cubby inside for writing utensils. He was using his mechanical hand, forcing himself to get accustomed to writing with it. Tavan watched the ordeal, trying to discern how a limb made of metal worked. He saw several… strings, or wires, and many moving parts.

“Stop staring, servant.” Tek ordered sharply where he stood at his desk, scrawling out some schematics on a large parchment.

“Apologies, Lord Scientist.” Tavan said, his gaze snapping to the floor. “I didn’t mean to be rude. I was just… fascinated. By the mechanics of your metal limbs.”

There came a pause in the scribbling sound, followed by the soft clack of a quill being set aside. “Come here. I wish to show you something.”

Now intrigued, the Gelfling moved closer. One thin, bony hand rested on his shoulder and moved him to stand beside the Scientist.

“Look. Tell me what you see here.”

Tavan gazed upon the parchment with wide eyes. “It looks like a very detailed machine, m’lord. What is it?”

“This is a reflector. To capture beams from the crystal, so we can channel its energy. For what, I don’t know yet. But it seems useful.”

“But the shaft of the castle is… isn’t it filled with lava? Wouldn’t a mirror melt?”

“Hm. Now I see why Leth likes you.” Tek adjusted his monacle. “Yes. The heat rising from the shaft would either melt it, or it would cause too much condensation for reflection.”

"I’m honored that you let me see this, m’lord.”

Tek merely grunted. Good. The Gelfling’s reaction told him exactly what he knew, and Tavan was considered intelligent for his kind. That meant no one would guess the possible uses or implications of putting a reflector here beside his lab.

“Hard at work, I see.”

A voice from the doorway made the pair peer in its direction. There, Leth stood, a pleased smirk on his face. He sidled into the room, mood lifting as his Gelfling companion smiled at him, and Tek’s frown softened into simply a look of indifference.

“How are you feeling?” Leth questioned.

“Better. Even with Na’s pestering.” Tek muttered with a shake of his head, nudging the Gelfling towards his master.

Tavan obeyed, leaving his side to stand beside Leth.

“I can’t say I blame him. He almost lost you.” Leth paused before reiterating. “WE almost lost you.”

“From my understanding, the others didn’t think it would be much of a loss.”

A moment of silence ticked by before he leaned down to whisper in Tavan’s ear. “Go wait by the door for me.”

Tavan nodded, glancing between the pair as he jogged off to the doorway.

Wincing, rubbing his lower back, Leth straightened and stepped closer. “That was only Mal, and his alliance. The others were not convinced. You’re a vital member of the court, after all.”

Tek hissed, only to fall quiet as the assassin moved into his personal space, a hand on the scientist’s shoulder. The sign of familiarity and reassurance made him huff in frustrated irritation, but he did not push the Assassin away. Either he was too tired for that, or he was resigned to it. Leth had been kind enough to fight for his life, with no promise of personal gain.

“I don’t know what happened to Mal and his alliance, but I promise you Tek, that I will protect you as I do all our kin. If any should try to test my reach, let them. They will know the wrath of an assassin. Understand?”

While he seemed surprised, Tek nodded mutely.

“Good.” He straightened, moving out of the scientist’s immediate space. “Do you need anything, while I’m here?”

“No. I would like some time to my thoughts. Na will be back, soon enough.”

Leth nodded, reluctantly turning away and taking his leave. Tavan followed without question, falling in step beside him. The pair made their way down the hallways of the castle, passing servants whom were busy cleaning or the like.

“M’lord?”

“We’re alone, Tavan. You may call me by name.”

“Yes. Apologies… Leth. If I may ask… what’s going on?”

There came a pause, and a quiet confession. “I’m not sure of that myself.”

\---------

They had been arguing for nearly an hour, now. It was exhausting to watch, honestly, but skekLeth remained lingering in the corner, watching his counterparts bicker with one another regarding just who was higher in the pecking order.

The pair had been arguing a lot, lately. While the others paid it no mind, Leth noted the hidden fire behind the petty disputes. Most would assume the Chamberlain and Second General – Commander, as skekUng preferred – hated one another. But the Assassin could see beneath the façade. Sighing heavily to himself, Leth strode from his corner, standing between them. The action made them both take a step back.

“Need I remind you both that we are all equal in regard to importance?” Leth drawled, glancing between the pair. “Only the emperor is of greater authority. The rest of us are second. And only second.”

Ung huffed, resting his hands on his hips. Sil hummed softly, steepling his fingers as he seemed to contemplate this idea.

“There are other things that require our attention.”

Neither side gave, simply glaring at one another.

Leth sighed heavily, kneading his temples. “The emperor heeds council from both of you. Do you know why?”

Sil and Ung both opened their mouths to speak.

“Because you,” Leth gestured to the Chamberlain, “have a keen eye for deceptions and political workings. And you,” he gestured to the Commander, “because of your prowess in battle, and use of tactics.”

“You can’t claim that political drivel is the same as honor through combat!”

“Perhaps, but I find that the pen and sword share equal might. Each has a time and place in maintaining the order of things. After all… what is the emperor’s rule without those whom enforce it?”

Ung gaped at him in surprise. Sil let out a clipped hum, brows arching upwards.

“Exactly.” Leth nodded to them. “Each of us has a place and purpose. I’d like to see it stay that way. Do you need anything else?”

Sil cleared his throat. “Thank you for your assistance in this matter, Lord Assassin. You’ve proven a capable arbiter.”

Leth bowed his head, striding away. He disappeared down a corridor, likely moving on to his afternoon patrols, or to find his servant he had come to spend so much time with. For the longest time, the pair stood alone in the empty parlor, in silence, waiting to make sure no one was around so they could speak in private.

“Mmmm… Something seems off about him.” skekSil noted, narrowing his eyes at the doorway. “He must be entering one of his moods again.”

“Bah. Everyone’s been in a mood. Ever since that explosion in Tek’s lab.” skekUng growled, sneering.

“Must you?”

Turning, he snarled at the Chamberlain, whom tensed, eyes going wide. The most they got at one another were terse words or a few shouts now and then. A low huff left the Commander, a frown gracing his withering features.

“You turn everything I say into a damn debate.” Ung turned away, but remained where he was.

Sil stepped towards him. “And you turn everything I do into a contest.”

They did not risk showing affection. No when anyone could walk in. But there were subtle motions. Sil rested a hand on the Commander’s shoulder. A sign of reassurance. Ung’s piercing burgundy eyes turned to meet pale blue ones, but nothing was said between them.

“Come. We have duties to attend to. Perhaps we could… discuss this further, later?”

Ung nodded.

\---------


	8. Melancholy and Complications

There were times that Tavan felt helpless. Unfortunately, today was one of those days.

He found there was no predicting his master’s moods. skekLeth would be in an out of sorts, and every now and then, when the calm façade cracked, he would remain here. Huddled up in his quarters, looking after the potted plants the Gelfling helped him tend or finding other things to do. Sometimes, finding nothing to do.

At current, curtains were drawn to let sunshine into his chambers. His master was lying on his side in the plush bed, the furs supplied by skekMal long since stowed away to keep unpleasant thoughts at bay. Tavan found his master never spoke of those days, and had steadily gone from allowing Tavan near skekMal to keeping himself between them at all times. At current, Leth was on his side, garbed only in the silken tunic worn under his robes, letting the light warm his back.

It was strange to see the two smaller arms on the skeksis’ back, though they were withered and could barely move. The fingers were curled in on themselves, claws curved enough to keep from piercing his own skin. Tavan sometimes wondered if they caused his master pain, or if they were numb. His master’s health was a reoccurring concern.

“Leth…?” Tavan questioned from where he knelt by the plant he was tending. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine.” Leth supplied dryly.

“That doesn’t account for the now.”

The end of his tail flicked. Irritated, then. Brooding.

Tavan stood, moving closer to him. “How can I help?”

“I doubt there’s anything you could do.”

“Perhaps… a massage? To ease the tension?”

“A what?”

“A massage. It’s a Gelfling technique. We knead the muscles to make them limber, and more relaxed.” Tavan explained.

Another flick of his tail. “Very well. If you insist.”

“Um… I’ll need you to lay on your front.”

Leth paused, peering over his shoulder at him, but complied. He sat up, turning to face the foot of the bed, folding his slim arms beneath his chin. One shoulder of his gown fell, and what Tavan saw gave him both pause, and cause for concern. Timid, soft fingers trailed over the thin line of scar tissue, which was almost as pale as his master’s underbelly. Leth said nothing of it, though Tavan caught a reflection of his dour expression on a polished silver flowerpot – something Leth had taught him to look for when observing someone.

“Um… What is this?” The Gelfling timidly rested a hand on the scarred shoulder, noting that it looked like a bite.

The Assassin hesitated, frowning darkly. “A reminder of the past. Pay it no mind.”

While not so willing to simply ignore such a thing, Tavan heeded him. Perhaps Leth would tell him later, when he was himself again. Only after some hesitation did he straddle the skeksis’ lower back. Leth sighed inaudibly when he felt small, warm hands rest on his back, feeling where shoulders met stiff secondary arms that were largely atrophied. The warmth alone was soothing, but when the Gelfling slowly pressed his fingers into the muscle and joints with clear experience, a little wave of bliss washed down the Assassin’s spine.

Tavan focused on his task, working up to a firmer grip. Kneading and pressing, moving his hands in careful motions. Leth practically melted beneath him, and after a while of working his way across lean muscle and dark golden skin, Tavan began to notice an audible purring coming from him. He was about to ask, but silenced himself when he saw his master had, in fact, fallen asleep. The Gelfling rose up on his knees, moving to slide off the bed.

“You don’t have to leave, if you don’t wish to.” Leth cracked an eye like a lazy marsh reed cat.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Tavan murmured.

“I’m a very light sleeper. I awoke not long after you stopped.” He sat up and laid out over the bed, head and shoulders rested on the fluffy silk pillows.

“You… really don’t mind?”

“Remember what I said the first time you slept in my rooms, on the chaise?”

“That if you minded, you wouldn’t have offered. Right.” Tavan gave a soft, breathy laugh as he rubbed his arm. “Sorry.”

Leth held his hand out to him in invitation.

In an instant, his hesitation vanished. Tavan hopped up onto the bed without assistance, not wanting to risk Dreamfasting without permission. While he was going to lay a few inches away, Leth tugged him closer, coaxing him against his side. He wanted to question, yet again, but Tavan remembered another conversation they had in the past, where he was allowed to voice discomfort and refuse something, if he wished. But it was not discomfort he felt. Simply… shyness.

The purring continued low in Leth’s throat, lulling Tavan into a pleasant sleep. The warmth and weight of him against his side was pleasant. More than pleasant. It was soothing, like a wave on the sea smoothing over disturbed sand. Unable to resist, Leth followed his faithful apprentice into slumber, still purring even in his sleep.

\---------

It was not often that Leth and Tavan ran into anyone while on their patrols. Well, anyone besides other servants. The other lords were often busy with their own duties or pastimes, so this was no real surprise. There was one figure that was out of place, and Leth had half a mind to turn around and walk back the other way. But he did not wish to seem afraid, nor did he wish to risk Tavan’s safety. Leth did not like having his former partner in his blind-spots.

“skekMal.” Leth greeted, bowing his head to him, and intending to pass him by.

Until the Hunter stepped in front of him with a snarl. “You will NOT ignore me, Assassin.”

He arched a brow, cocking his head slightly. This immediately put Tavan on-edge. Leth had been schooling him in skeksis body-language. And this would not be a very polite conversation.

“You stink of your servant!” skekMal spat angrily. “Have you been lying together?!”

Leth frowned darkly. “Not in the fashion you believe, not that it’s any of your business.”

At this, Mal snarled, crowding into Leth’s personal space. Tavan tensed beside his master, watching the Assassin rear up to his full height, nearly equal with that of the Hunter. Their heads were turned to the side, watching one another intensely, the manes down their tails nearly standing on end. For his part, the servant tried to remember the display, as he was still trying to pin down the skeksis body-language.

“You’ve made it very clear you lost interest in me. Whom I turn my affection to is NONE of your concern.” Leth glowered at him.

“It’s every part my business! Is that… that SLAVE where your loyalty lies?!” He flexed his claws.

“My loyalty lies with my kin. Don’t change the subject.”

Mal hissed.

“Let us not forget that I haven’t seen you in FIVE months! That even when you’re here, you barely speak two words to me! Laws against intimacy or no, you could’ve at the very LEAST joined me to tea, or invited me on a jaunt!”

The flurry of reminders made Mal sputter, both in surprise at the Assassin’s tone, and the insinuations.

“You’re the one who ended it. NOT me. And I refuse to sit and stew in my own misery any longer. Deal with it.” Leth huffed, lowering back down to his usual stance. “Come, Tavan.”

“Y-Yes, m’lord.” Tavan stammered, following him down the hall and avoiding Mal’s incendiary gaze.

\---------

Word spread fast, but that was the nature of living in a castle.

Even so, no one dared speak of the scandalous rumor if they knew Leth was in the vicinity. Key word, KNEW. Leth was relieved to find the only one actively upset by the notion was Mal. The Emperor was actually pleased, as it was presumed breeding between two different peoples was impossible. Not that Leth would take that chance if they became intimate, but having so strong a supporter would be useful.

“I brought my things, like you asked, m’lord.” Tavan stated, entering the Assassin’s chambers with a knapsack in hand.

“Good. You may place them in my wardrobe.” Leth glanced over his shoulder where he stood carefully pruning a plant.

“Leth… do you really think he would hurt me?”

There was a silence, for a time, but Tavan knew the skeksis had heard him. Even with age, the Assassin’s hearing was uncanny. Finally, the tiny metal shears were set aside, and Leth turned to his servant, removing his hood so they could look at one another unimpeded.

“There are laws stating we skeksis may not directly harm one another.” Leth clarified carefully. “But there is no such law protecting YOU. If Mal wished it, he could easily…”

He watched his master’s face contort in what looked like pain. A wince. A grimace.

“You are not to leave my side. These chambers are your only safe place. If I am gone, you will wait here within these walls for me to return. Understand?”

“Yes. I do.” Tavan nodded, and forced a reassuring smile.

Leth sighed heavily in relief. “Good.”

Pursing his lips, the Gelfling moved closer. “Master?”

He blinked down at the servant before bringing his slim hands up to cup his face on either side, mindful of his ever-overgrown claws. The pads of his thumbs brushed the Gelfling’s soft cheeks, Leth’s keen teal eyes – dulled only in color by age – peered down at him, piercings glinting in the torchlight and dreads framing one side of his face. Tavan felt his cheeks grow warm, and sheepishly rested his hands on his master’s wrists, unable to look away.

“You are my hope, Tavan.” Leth rested their brows together. “Remember that.”

\---------


	9. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it truth, or paranoia?

“Tell me what you see.” Leth said quietly where he and Tavan stood together at the edge of the grand hall.

Tavan took a moment to observe the others, whom were engaged in dance as they waited for the next course of the meal to be brought out. It was one of the only acceptable forms of socialization anymore, and nearly everyone paired off. The only ones not dancing were Mal, Lach, and Gra, whom were off to the side with chalices of wine, talking amongst themselves. There were many sorts of dances among the skeksis. Some flashy, some modest, some almost romantic… It was a peculiar to watch, but somehow elegant.

“Ekt and Sil wish to share a dance as friends, but Ung is jealous and keeps taking the Chamberlain to the other side of the floor. Ayuk is too distracted by organizing dinner to notice.”

Leth nodded. “Good. What else?”

“Lord Collector seems envious of Lord General. He keeps glaring at Var as if he wishes to steal his place with the Emperor. … Var and the Emperor are tense, as if they had just had a fight. … Li keeps whispering to Sa. Scandalous things, from how embarrassed Sa looks.”

“Good work. You’re improving.”

“Thank you. … I was going to add that you seem sad, m’lord.” Tavan observed, looking up at him.

A sigh left the Assassin, though it was lost in the boisterous music being played by the band of Gelflings and Podlings. “Because I am, Tavan.”

“Why?”

“I once had someone to dance with.”

Tavan glanced to the Hunter’s alliance. “With skekMal?”

A look of pain and upset flickered briefly across Leth’s normally cool features before he quickly schooled his expression. Breaks like this, in Tavan’s experience, were very rare – and by now, he had been serving the Assassin for just over a Trine. That was indeed a statement. Tavan tried not to ask about their past history together, but from the longing looks, the tones, and the tension, he could tell it had once been a romantic, possibly passionate affair.

“Yes.” Leth finally admitted. “There was a time… A long while ago…”

“Could I dance with you?”

Slowly, he looked over at him, and glanced to the floor. It was too risqué. Support of the Emperor or no, it would put too much of a target on the Gelfling. He considered carefully, mulling it over. There was a way, perhaps…

“I have an idea.” Leth supplied. “But we must wait.”

Tavan nodded in understanding. After all, his master took many precautions when it came to the Gelfling’s safety.

He was in attendance with other servants to serve the dinner, as each personal servant was in charge of serving their lord’s food. Leth was still getting a feel of the seating arrangement. The Emperor was central at the head of the V-shaped table. To one side of him was the Chamberlain, and to the other side was the Assassin. The seating arrangement made no real sense to Tavan, but he supposed it had some semblance of purpose. Dinner and dessert were followed by more dancing before everyone gradually excused themselves and prepared to retire for the evening.

The evening patrol was uneventful. There were no disturbances, and by now, most of the servants had gone to bed. What puzzled Tavan was when they moved through the halls and down, into the catacombs, where there were many floors between him and the bedrooms of the other lords. There was another there, in this circular chamber of arched ceilings and no decoration. The Satirist, whom stood with an old instrument in his hands. An instrument only familiar to Leth.

“Thank you for doing this, Li.” Leth nodded to him.

“I just wanna see if you can still shake it.” skekLi snickered. “And if I can still play this thing.”

Tavan’s eyes widened in surprise, and he was unable to keep from smiling.

With a nod, Leth then looked over at him. “I suppose you know the motions of a few dances. I’ll let you pick.”

“The Dance of Balance.” The Gelfling said without hesitation.

He gave a soft smile. “As you like.”

\---------

Tavan yawned softly when he awoke, rays of sunlight warming the dark covers of the Assassin’s fluffy bed. 

For a while, there came no reaction from Leth. Tavan enjoyed the moment, cradled in spindly arms with his face resting against his master’s throat, not bothered by his piercings or the coarse texture of his dreads. The air outside the covers was chilly, and the servant found he was reluctant to get up. It was too warm, and felt too nice.

“I know you’re awake.” Tavan chuckled.

“Five more minutes.” Leth muttered under his breath.

“It’s likely time to rise, m’lord. I can smell the Gourmand’s cooking.” Sitting up, he glanced out the window. “I think we missed the Sun Ceremony.”

“It’s not as though it does anything.” The Assassin yawned and stretched in a feline manner, several of his joints popping rather loudly.

“Does that hurt?”

“Hm? No. It doesn’t feel like anything, really. Sometimes, it feels nice.” Leth sat up and slid out of bed. “Did the other servants drop off my robes?”

Tavan hopped out of bed, moving to the hamper beside the door. “Yes. Last night before you retired. They’re clean.”

It never took them long to get ready in the morning. Leth had no makeup to apply or rituals to see to, and as a personal servant to one of the Lords of the Crystal, Tavan likewise had no duties until breakfast. This morning, however, was different. When Leth heard shouting as the two of them neared the dining hall, he knew instantly that something was amiss. Tavan had a difficult time keeping pace with him as they briskly moved – nearly jogged – through the halls and came to the throne room.

The pair were shocked at what they saw.

Emperor skekSo stood over skekLi, the royal scepter in one hand and the other having drawn his sword. Li sprawled on his back and scooted away, blood seeping from a cut on his upper arm, staining his sapphire and purple finery. So was stalking towards him, a venomous look in his eyes. Daresay Leth, a murderous look. His body was in motion before his brain caught up, though he managed to signal for Tavan to wait in the doorway.

“You dare dishonor me with such a ballad?!” skekSo demanded.

The Mariner nearly stepped in the way, but was motioned back by the Assassin. The Emperor gazed upon him in disbelief and contempt.

“skekLeth! Get out of my way!”

“Sire, please!” Leth remained low to the floor, but held his ground. “What has happened? Why—”

“Because that…! That charlatan! And his verses! Sitting there mocking me in poetry!”

“I wasn’t mocking! I was admiring!” Li protested until his partner gestured for him to be quiet, Sa watching the intervention uneasily.

Leth swallowed hard. “Sire, please show mercy! You know Li is prone to rambling and his tone can sometimes be off! You need not kill him! Please!”

So turned his head slightly to the side, leering at them dangerously. “Very well. If you think he should be spared, YOU can have the honor of throwing him out of the castle!”

At this, Leth blanched, and Sa looked ready to panic.

“O-Out?!” Li sputtered.

“That’s as good as death!” Sa’s voice was dangerously near a shout.

The Assassin motioned for him to be silent.

Sword held before him, skekSo pointed at them. “Banishment, or death! That is my decree!”

Leth glanced between them. On one hand, his closest friend, and on the other hand, the Emperor. Tavan stared in shock, watching his master’s mask fracture again in the form of a nervous glance, and a brief speeding of his breath. Again, the Assassin corrected himself. In silence, he bowed his head, and peered over his shoulder at a terrified Satirist. Slowly, Leth helped Li up off the floor, and led him out of the throne room, keeping himself between the others and the slighter skeksis. Without orders, Tavan followed them, listening as Li sobbed quietly and Leth shushed him. As they made their way through the halls, Tavan asked some of the other servants to bring him healing salve, bandages, and the bag he kept beside the Lord Assassin’s wardrobe. Just as they reached the castle gates, the Podling returned with what Tavan had asked for.

“Master.” Tavan handed the things to the Assassin.

“Thank you.” Leth sighed.

The Assassin tended Li’s injury, carefully cleaning and binding the wound. Thinking a moment, Tavan removed her kerchief he wore around his neck, and wrapped it around the wrist of skekLi’s uninjured arm.

“What…?” Li trailed off, cheeks wet with tears.

“There’s a village not far from the castle. At the edge of the valley. I grew up there. They know that’s mine.” Tavan said in a hushed tone. “They’ll help you.”

“Tavan…” Leth’s expression softened, tinted with worry.

“He’s your friend, master! I want to help!”

After a moment, Leth sighed, and nodded, gazing at Li. “Listen carefully. Don’t let Mal and his allies see you. Learn to survive from the Gelflings, and find a safe place to hide. Return to the castle after the Conjunction. Understand?”

“B-But what of the Emperor?!” Li squawked. “He’ll kill me if I come back!”

A dark look flickered in skekLeth’s eyes. “I’ll take care of it.”

There was a promise in those words, and a heavy, uneasy swallow afterwards. Neither the Satirist or the servant could tell just what was running through his mind. Neither of them wanted to guess, either.

Once Li’s arm was seen to, he departed, glancing back several times.

When he was out of sight, a tremor ran through Leth’s form. The Assassin sank to his knees with a sob, hugging himself. The sudden breakdown alarmed Tavan, whom stood beside him, uncertain what to say or do. The Satirist knew nothing of combat or foraging. Didn’t know how to fashion weapons or mend wounds. If he was unable to reach the village Tavan spoke of, it was almost guaranteed he would perish… if being away from the Crystal for so long didn’t kill him first.

“I can’t… I-I can’t…” The Assassin choked.

“Breathe, master.” Tavan’s voice was soft, as was his touch, as he moved closer and cupped the skeksis’ face in his hands. “You can. You need to be strong. For them, and for Lord skekLi.”

Leth forced in a few shaking breaths. His closes friend had been banished. The one sane person besides himself in this downward spiral that he didn’t understand. And now, he was gone. Still standing in front of him, the Gelfling gently wiped away his master’s tears, mindful of the golden piercings.

“Come. We should go to your rooms. I’ll fix you some tea.” Tavan offered.

Gritting his teeth, Leth forced his indifferent mask back into place, a shudder quaking through him, though brief. He shuffled back to his feet, Tavan walking alongside him through the currently empty halls. They made it to the assassin’s chambers, slipping inside and closing the doors behind them once Tavan instructed a lower-ranking servant to bring some hot water.

Heavily, Leth strode to his armchair, flopping down into the embrace of plush velvet cushions. A hand rested on his brow, the other tapping his talons hard against the wooden portion of the chair’s arm. What happiness he had felt from the night before had vanished as if it never existed to begin with.

His only comfort came from Tavan, the Gelfling crawling up into the oversized chair with him, the two sharing a cup of tea and quiet thoughts. In that moment, Leth knew he had only one reason to stay strong. And that was for the small, warm form huddled against his side. They were in this together.

Nothing else mattered. Not anymore.

\---------


	10. Gelfling Wedding Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff in this one. <3  
> (And lots of headcanon.)
> 
> I imagine this is after they've been together for a couple years. Skeksis, being so long-lived, probably had a different sense of time. A couple years could seem like only weeks. So I'm sorry if it seems to go fast. :P

skekMal and skekLeth had another fight, and seeing it broke Tavan’s heart, honestly speaking. Mal had come on what had seemed like peaceful terms, approaching them as they strode together, mumbling about how Li had “brought it on himself.” However, there was no missing the burning flicker of jealousy in his eyes. Something that made Leth and Tavan both uneasy.

Tavan could only assume it was because the pair had continued sharing quarters and a bed, intermingling their scents. The other lords said nothing of it, and the emperor had not rescinded the unspoken support of it. Whatever the matter was, Mal left without so much as a goodbye, and had said something in the skeksis tongue that, while Tavan hadn’t understood it, it had clearly struck something in Leth. The Assassin had grown tense, and what expression Tavan saw, he could only describe as… utterly heartbroken.

Alone in Leth’s rooms, the pair lingered in silence, the Assassin in his armchair, and Tavan sitting on the bed. It hurt, seeing him like that. Something that hadn’t hurt before, but after all his master had been through, it tugged at Tavan as nothing had before. An almost physical sensation, deep in his chest, that made it hard to breathe.

“My lord?” Tavan questioned softly, brows furrowing in concern as he got up and strode closer. “Leth, what’s wrong?”

Leth sighed heavily, sitting on the foot of his bed. “Have you ever cared about someone, and one day, they just… STOP caring?”

“No.” He pouted. 

The skeksis’ teal eyes turned to him, meeting his brown ones.

“Because the only person I’ve really cared about like this, is you.”

At this, Leth mustered a weak smile, cupping the Gelfling’s face in his hands. There was no fear to be seen. Only a sweet, rather blatant trust. The Assassin’s expression softened further, and he leaned down to nuzzle his servant’s head. Standing on tiptoes, Tavan pressed a kiss to the corner of his master’s mouth.

“Master… I… I know what you said about the ban of intimacy, but…” Tavan’s cheeks flushed all the way up to his ears.

“That’s only with other skeksis.” Leth chuckled, only to grow serious. “Are you sure you want that? Don’t offer your love or your body just to please me.”

“I’m sure.” Tavan nodded. “I’m offering… because I love you.”

\---------

One night of no patrol wouldn’t hurt.

Such was what Leth told himself as he lay in bed, Tavan asleep in front of him. They were on their sides, his body wrapped around the Gelfling’s smaller form, and Tavan’s back to his chest. Leth decided they would both need a bath in the morn, but that was a small price to pay as he basked in the sensation of skin against skin, and mingled warmth.

It wasn’t a good way to cope. Not really. But it offered affection and comfort, and by now, Leth wished he could just drown himself in such temporary bliss.

The Assassin’s mind was a tangled mess.

There was… Joy. Happiness. A sense of fulfillment he hadn’t had in a very long time. Yet, in the back of his mind, there was also a sense of… Guilt. He had officially broken his bond to skekMal, and in the process, put a monumental target on the Gelfling. The others would be able to smell what they had done, bath or no, and no amount of perfume would change that.

His arms tightened fractionally around the smaller form, earning a drowsy murmur, though Tavan didn’t wake from the action.

Sleep came heavily after that, followed by vivid dreams not of his usual sort. Dreams of siblings, freshly baked bread, fishing in a river, and sweet herbal tea. A simple life. Leth only awoke when he felt his small lover jerk against him with a broken gasp. Instantly, the Assassin was awake, but there was nothing here in these rooms. Nothing but a trembling form that turned around and snuggled into his chest.

“I-I’m sorry… I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Tavan hiccupped repeatedly, barely feeling it as lithe but strong arms held him and a familiar voice shushed him.

It was easy to guess what had happened. Their hands had touched in their sleep, and they had Dreamfasted. There had been no way to prepare the Gelfling for those memories. For the memories of the Separation, his time with skekMal, or the unravelling of the skeksis culture before Leth’s very eyes. There was no way to prepare Tavan for the assassin’s buried feelings. No way to keep him from the darkness. Not even if they had tried.

“Shh… You’re safe, Tavan. I’m right here. It’s alright.” skekLeth murmured into the slighter being’s ear. “Shh…”

Tavan whimpered, burying his face into the skeksis’ neck in an effort to hide from the images still flashing through his mind. His nails dug into his master’s bony chest hard enough to leave welts on the suedelike skin. It took him a while to calm back down, all while Leth pet his hair and stroked his back. Fleeting memories of carnal pleasure were lost in a tide of horrible feelings he had never experienced and couldn’t understand.

“I-I… I had no idea…” Tavan swallowed hard, and finally peered up at his master, cheeks pale and wet with tears.

“I’m sorry, Tavan. I should’ve paid attention to where my hands were.” He wiped his tiny lover’s cheeks with the backs of his fingers. “Such memories shouldn’t be a burden that you bear. No creature of innocence should carry that weight.”

“How…?”

“One day at a time. That’s all anyone can do, I think.” Leth gingerly pulled he Gelfling closer. “Will you be alright?”

“I… I don’t know.” Tavan confessed, sniffling. “Please just… hold me?”

“I will do whatever you ask of me, sweet one.” He purred, resting his chin atop the slighter’s head. “I would give you the three suns and a crown of stars, had I the power.”

A weak, breathy laugh escaped him. “Just hold me, Leth.”

\---------

It was the first time they had lain together, but certainly not the last. Leth felt his guilt over the broken bond lessened. News had spread, of course. Mal had yet to confront him on the issue, but that was best, he supposed. The others now spoke a bit more kindly around the Gelfling, and Leth had not missed the fact the Historian had named Tavan “the Assassin’s Consort” in his scrolls.

The servants had taken notice of the change between the pair, of course. Leth could not help but smirk when they asked Tavan questions in their native tongue in the hopes the Assassin didn’t know it. Questions ranging from innocent to absolute filth. Either way, they left the Gelfling floundering, sputtering, and blushing. He waited to bring it up for some time, until one evening after a particularly intense bout of friendly teasing from the others. Waited until they were beneath the covers, warm and basking in the pleasant aftermath of a shared bath and tea… among other things. Warm under the covers with him on his back and Tavan sprawled over the skeksis’ front, fingers tracing the indents of his sternum, hair-tie removed and locks loose to one side of his face.

“I’m curious of something, Tavan.” skekLeth murmured, one hand stroking along the Gelfling’s back.

“Such as?” Tavan replied in a soft voice, comfy enough to sound sleepy.

“Why are the others so interested in whether or not we’ll marry?”

There came a pause before he lifted his head a bit, resting his chin on Leth’s chest. “I shouldn’t be surprised you understand Gelfling.”

“I can’t speak it very well, but yes.” Leth smirked with a chuckle.

“I think they’re mostly joking. You’re a Crystal Lord, and I’m your servant, so that obviously can’t happen, but… I suppose my kin enjoy frustrating me.” His eyes slid closed as he let out a sigh.

“Mm. And if we did?”

“Hm?” Tavan cracked an eye lazily at him.

“Say that we could. What would that entail?”

“Well, how do skeksis marry?”

Leth stared at him a moment.

“Oh. I…” Tavan gazed to the side, teeth worrying at his lower lip. “I should’ve realized… I’m sorry, Leth. I didn’t think about that.”

“It’s alright, sweet one.” Leth assured him, affectionately nipping at Tavan’s bangs with the tip of his beak. “Tell me how your people marry?”

“Well… When two people are interested in one another, and they’ve courted for a while, they present each other with handmade bracelets. Unique to them. Then, their families get together and have a feast. There’s dancing, and singing… and love-poetry.” He groaned at the last bit.

“Would you like to?”

“Would you be able to get away with it?”

Leth tilted his head. “We could, in secret. I can convince the emperor to allow me to leave.”

“I…” Tavan considered a moment. “Perhaps bracelets only? I’m not one for parties. Or dancing with an audience.”

He smiled, purr deepening. “I think we can agree on that.”

\---------

They exchanged bracelets three days later.

Leth knew how to repair his armor and equipment. It was this that allowed him to weave a bracelet of soft suede and leather. He adorned it with bits of Garthim chitin that had been shed – only the finest pieces of the brightest purple – as well as beads of amber. The centerpiece, however, was a piece of skeksis-forged steel taken from his ceremonial dagger, which he broke for that purpose.

His lover’s saving grace was having grown up with the teachings of hard work. Tavan’s offered bracelet was no less impressive. Cords of leather were interwoven with colorful strings of orange and blue, decorated with a band of twilled white leather and glass beads of green and grey. It was a beautiful, colorful thing that spoke much of its maker and the Gelfling people.

They exchanged bracelets in the quiet solitude of the Lord Assassin’s rooms. It was… a strange feeling. But a happy one. One that made both of them overjoyed in a way they hadn’t felt in a long while.

Everyone in the castle was abuzz with the news. Many of the servants left well-wishes and gifts in Leth’s rooms, or congratulated them in the hallway. These things made the pair smile, of course. But the same could not be said for how the other lords reacted. Tavan wasn’t sure what they said to Leth on it, his understanding of their strange tongue still lacking, but he could tell when it involved their newfound union. He could tell from the way Leth would hover protectively beside him, or subtly pull him close. The change in posture, and speech – Leth’s voice tended to get lower and more hisslike when he was upset. 

What troubled him most, however, was how skekMal hovered a distance from them, leering venomously with a look that Tavan had never seen… and it scared him.

\---------


End file.
